I am good, my name is Evil
by Jakako
Summary: OOT/Original Story crossover. A sorceress named Giozei creates a clone of herself in order to get revenge on Hyrule, but something went wrong...I will post more later, if you like it. Link/Original Character and later Link/Zelda.*CHAPTERS 4 & 5 UP*
1. Dragon's Flesh

Chapter 1: Dragon's Flesh (Giozei)  
  
  
  
"Dragon's flesh...?"  
  
I stared at the stained scroll for several minutes, blinking.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to get that?! Do I look like a dragon?!"   
  
I opened my eyes and noticed a new burnt doorway where the wall should have been.  
  
"Feh....let's see what we can find here...."   
  
I smiled at the vial of black liquid resting on the small wooden stump of a table.  
This "black stuff" would be my revenge on this stupid world....  
The revenge I've wanted since the day I was born.  
  
I've been discriminated against because I don't look like them...  
Because I don't act like them...  
Because I don't think like them...  
  
"They" are the "normal" people. The ones that have fleshy ears instead of furry ones. The ones that don't have claws or tails or fangs.....  
The ones who don't satisfy themselves by killing.....  
  
Oh, look. I'm talking to myself again. Silly me.   
  
Not that there's anyone here to talk to...  
  
"They" are all afraid of me.  
I guess I'm kind of desperate for companionship, if that's what they call it. Maybe this "creation", if that's what it really is, of mine, will be my friend....  
  
If I could find one of "them" who was nice to me, and didn't care what I looked like, I wouldn't hate "them" so much.   
  
But, that's an impossible dream. If I believe that, I'll just get my feelings hurt later...  
I pulled a small leather sack from my belt and reached inside.  
  
"Well, well. Just enough to make this actually work."  
  
I shook the dragons paw into the black liquid and stared as it dissolved....  
  
Ugh. Gross. Anyways.....  
  
"Blood of the 'creator'?!"  
  
I clapped my hands over my mouth. If any of the village people heard me, they'd assume I was up to something "evil"....Damn punks.....  
  
Ugh. The "creator"....that's me, isn't it?  
I sighed and pulled a small dagger from beneath my bedding. If you can call it bedding.  
  
"Argh!"  
  
Eeep. I hope no one heard that.   
Ok, now I've got a large slit in my stomach....No big deal.  
  
I quickly scooped up the pieces of "me" on the ground and dropped them into the vial of black liquid.  
  
Eeeew......  
  
Running my finger along the scroll, I stopped my finger on the "amount of time."  
Three hours....tops...  
Noticing the vial was overflowing, I dumped the contents into a large tank on the other side of the room.  
  
Whew......  
  
I sat down and waited.  
  
About two and a half hours later.....  
  
Huhn. I wonder if "it" will be male or female? Or neither? Hm?! Does it matter?  
Oh, yes it does. You set him/her/it to control all emotions in the universe!! He/she/it's gonna have feelings!!  
Oh, shut up, self.  
  
*BOOM*  
  
I smiled.  
My baby has been born....  
  
I stopped and stared. Damn, It's a guy. I wanted to be able to talk to another girl.   
Oh, well. He's okay.  
  
He was.   
My experiment was a success.   
  
No, no, NO. Not my experiment. My SON.  
Yeah, my son. He does kinda look like me....  
  
I stared at his hands.   
Claws.  
One on each finger.   
  
He opened his mouth slightly.  
Fangs.  
  
As he looked around the room, his hair started rapidly changing colors.  
Red. Yellow. Blue. Green. Orange.  
Never purple. Or pink.  
I'll figure out why someday.  
The rest of his hair was black and fell down to his backside.  
  
So, what was I supposed to do with him?  
Label and number him and put him in an oversized jar?!  
  
No way. He was my SON. I'd talk to him.  
  
"Your name is Kanjo-Rei." I told him.  
  
He looked at me, confusion in his eyes.  
  
"You are my son." I stared him in the eyes, eyes that were identical to my own.  
  
"I want revenge on this world. Go bring it to me, Kanjo-Rei."  
  
  
(Author's note's: Yo.   
This story takes place in the beginning of the   
Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Only, kinda warped....  
(Link is an adult already and all that crap.)   
I am not Shigeru Miyamoto and do not own the Legend of Zelda series  
or and part of the Nintendo Company. I do own Giozei and Kanjo-Rei.   
Characters from the Legend of Zelda series may appear later.   
Don't sue me, I'm just a teen-ager with no life.) 


	2. I am Your Family

Chapter 2: I am your Family (Kanjo-Rei)  
  
  
  
"Your name is Kanjo-Rei..." Her voice echoed in my head.  
"You are my son. I want revenge on this world. Go bring it to me, Kanjo-Rei."  
  
I stared at her.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked, hearing my own voice for the first time.  
"My name is Giozei. I am your mother."  
"You....who is my father?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes at me.  
  
Telling me that I wasn't supposed to know...  
"You don't have one. I made you. Your only family is me. Now do as I said."  
  
I stared at her again. I would have done it, but something didn't seem right.  
  
"No."  
"What?!"  
  
I sighed.  
  
"I said no. I don't want to."  
"Why not?!"  
"Because it's bad to kill....." I avoided her eyes.  
"What...? Tell me you didn't say that....I couldn't have messed up...." She buried her face in her hands.  
  
I felt really guilty.   
  
And I heard something. A small voice, in the back of my head.  
  
You're so stupid. You have an opportunity to take lives and rule this whole stinking world. Take it!  
What? Who're you.  
Man, you ARE hopeless. I'm you, genius.  
How can you be me if I'm me?  
Ok, this is sad. You're resisting, can't you tell? You were created for evil purposes, and you're choosing to be goody-two-shoes and separating me. I'm the evil in you.  
Evil me?  
Yeah. I'd prefer to be referred to as Aku no Kanjo-Rei.  
Go away. That's my name, I don't need you turning it into something evil.  
You won't be able to get rid of by saying "go away". I don't want YOU here. I'm what she meant to create. Not you. Me. And it's my duty to make sure no one loves YOU, as ANYTHING.  
What? No. I don't believe you. Leave me alone!!  
  
"What are you yelling about?" Giozei's voice popped into my head.  
  
Oops. I guess I said that out loud.   
  
But who or what was that voice......  
  
Ugh. My head hurts.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
"I don't know if I WILL be....."  
  
She sighed, reached into a chest of drawers, and pulled out several robes.  
  
"Here." She said. "Put these on."  
  
"Huh?"  
"Whether I failed in creating you of not, you're still my son. And my friend. So I may as well treat you like one."  
  
I took them and smiled gratefully.  
  
"Giozei- uh, mom?"  
"Huh?"  
"What does "love" mean?"  
  
She looked surprised. I guess it's because of my adult-like appearance, she assumed I'd know a lot more than I did. But this world seems so...new. I want to know things.  
  
She sighed.   
  
"You know, I'm not so sure myself...."  
"Can you tell me what you know?"  
  
She paused.  
  
"I guess it's when you like a person so much, you'd want to be with them forever. I know there's more, but I'm not sure what it is...."  
  
I stared at her.  
  
"I understand. Is there more than one kind of love?"  
"Well, yeah, there's love like a mother's love. Or a friends love. But that's just called friendship."  
  
She sighed again.   
  
"But nobody loves me in ANY way..."  
"I do."  
  
She stared at me again.  
  
"Are you serious? You just met me."  
"Yes, but you're my mother. I don't think time makes a difference for a mother's love."  
  
She looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"But....I'm not really you're mother...."  
  
I smiled at her.  
  
"You are to me..."  
  
  
(Author's note's: Yo. It's the teenager with no life again.   
Isn't this a cute chapter? Do NOT take this the wrong way, I beg you.   
Yes, they do love each other, but as mother and son, and nothing else.   
You'll see. Kanjo-Rei's gonna fall in love with "someone else"   
(Not telling who!!) later. And I'll need a LOT of help there,   
so don't expect to find out soon. Also; Giozei lied about the father thing,   
you'll find out about that later. AND I DON'T OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA!!   
Ciao, dudes and dudettes!! 


	3. I Promise

Chapter 3: I promise (Giozei)  
  
  
  
"You are to me..." He said softly.  
  
For the first time in my life, I felt like I actually had some significance. And that my meaning in life was to look after and care for my child.....  
  
My child that I had set to destroy the world.  
  
He seemed to be under control now, but I panicked at the thought of what might happen if he lost it....  
  
I had made sure to put several defense spells on him during the creation process, so he'd never be threatened or harassed, like I was.   
  
If anyone insulted him in any way..... His first instinct would be to kill every breathing creature around him...And he probably could...  
  
But, he seems so sweet and understanding....I thought.  
No way he could ending up harming people like that....  
  
Not that it would be his choice.....  
  
I sighed. I guess I would have to keep him hidden from the world.   
But that seems so cruel. He doesn't know much, and needs to see what's out there to understand....  
But, he could get hurt... A lot of "them" hunt dragons....  
I glanced at the large black wings sprouting out of his back and winced when I thought of what "they" might do to him...  
  
I sat down on the ruddy mattress in the corner of the room and started crying.   
I didn't know what to do.   
If I keep him here, he may be miserable forever. If I let him out, he could be killed.  
  
But, he's so sweet, not even "they" could hate him. Right?  
  
I stopped. How is it that he's so sweet if I set him to be evil? My spells never fail....  
Unless the evil in him hasn't been unleashed yet. That his good side was so independent it sealed the rest away....  
  
And if it ever is unleashed......  
  
No. No no no no no. There's absolutely NO way I'm letting him out. Ever.   
He can't be exposed to the world.  
If anything happens to him, he'll lose control....and.....  
  
I started crying again. I have totally screwed up.  
This is the biggest mistake of my life.  
  
Kanjo-Rei sat down next to me and hugged me. I hugged him back.  
  
Sad, that my biggest mistake in life is also my only friend....  
  
I stopped crying when I heard someone knock at the door.  
Huh?   
Nobody ever visits me.  
I wonder...?  
  
I gently shoved Kanjo-Rei into a corner were he couldn't be seen, and opened the door a tiny bit, just enough to hear the person's voice.  
  
"Uh, hello...?"  
"Giozei, that you?"  
  
I recognized the voice almost immediately.  
And I REALLY didn't want to talk to him.  
  
"Yeah, what?"   
"I need you to come with me. NOW."  
"I can't!!"  
"No, I'm serious. This is important."  
"Important like LAST time?!"  
"Can't you get over it? It's about the--...."  
  
He dropped his voice to a whisper.  
I paused. I didn't know what to do.  
Then I thought about what could happen to Kanjo-Rei.  
  
"No, no. I can't. Get someone else to help you."  
"No, I can't. It was his idea anyway. What do you got in there that's more important than this anyway?"  
  
I looked at Kanjo-Rei who was staring at me with almost sadness in his eyes.  
  
"......Nothing..."  
"Then come with me!! Now!!"   
"Can you give me a minute? Please?"  
"Hurry."  
  
I walked over to Kanjo-Rei.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked.  
  
I thought I would start crying again.  
  
I slid a small ring on a golden chain and hung it around his neck.  
  
"Wear this. As long as you have it on, you're weakness..;" I pointed to the crest on his forehead.   
"Will be invisible to 'them'. And you'll never be able to forget me."  
  
"Are you leaving me?"   
"For a while..."  
"How long?"  
"I don't know...."  
"You'll come back, right...?"  
"I'll try...."  
  
I turned around and started to leave, when I felt him tug at my robes.  
I turned around again.  
  
"Don't leave me....please..." He was crying.  
"........."  
  
I hugged him. Then I started crying too.  
I didn't want to leave him. I really didn't.   
  
"I'll come back...." I whispered.  
"I promise."  
  
He slowly loosened his grip and I stood up.   
"I promise."  
  
I walked out the door to follow my unexpected visitor, and could hear Kanjo-Rei crying even when I left.  
I looked back at my small house too many times to count, my face frozen with tears.  
I had never taken a liking to someone so much after I first met them. I guess it's part of being a mother...  
  
I'll come back for you, son. I promise.  
  
(Author's note's: Yo. Sad chapter, huh? Can you guess who the guy at the door was? I'll give you a cookie if you can. Poor Kanjo-Rei....now he's all alone and lost, but what about that "guy" in his head? Uh-oh......Anywayz......I don't own the Legend of Zelda!! But I will!! Look out, Miyamoto, ol' boy!! Eheheh......Send me reviews!! Or tell me in person, if you know who I am.....muahahaha.....  
-The Teen-Ager with no Life) 


	4. More Family?

Chapter 4: More Family? (Kanjo-Rei)  
  
  
  
  
"I promise."  
  
I stared ahead as she opened the door and left.  
  
I stared for a few more seconds, then slumped against the wall and cried.  
  
I grabbed the chain she gave me. It's not fair. I hadn't even existed an hour yet, and my mother and only friend left me here.....Alone.....  
  
I'm lost.....  
  
You ain't alone, smarts.  
Not you again.....  
Get used to it. You're not gonna last a second if you can't.  
Fine. What do you want?  
For you to listen. Look, she left for a reason. You didn't come out how she wanted you to. So she took off. She doesn't want you clinging to her like a leech all the time. She shook you off. Threw you out. She left you to die. But you aren't gonna do that, right....? Together, we could kill HER.....  
No!! I don't believe you, she HAD to leave!!  
Yeah... Well, it doesn't matter. Once YOU figure it out, you'll snap. Than I'M in control....  
What do you mean?!  
And don't even THINK about love, kid. You're HOPELESS there.  
What?!  
Bye, bye....  
No! Don't!! What're you--  
  
He was gone....  
  
I dropped to my knees and started crying again.  
  
What did he mean about being hopeless in love?  
I hardly knew what love WAS......  
  
I wiped the tears from my face with one of the torn bedsheets.  
  
I looked in the small chest for a cloak that would fit me.  
The dark red one.  
Beautiful....  
I sighed.  
I slipped it over my head.  
  
I walked over to the door and kicked it open.  
An icy breeze hit me in the face.   
I shut my eyes, and almost fell out the doorway.  
  
*DOOM*  
  
Owww......  
  
I opened my eyes and saw a girl with long black staring at me.  
  
"Uh....."  
  
"Who are you?! What were you doing in my mother's house?!" She pulled out a dagger and pointed it at my chest.  
  
I froze.  
  
"Uh......"  
"Well?!"  
"Your.....mother....?"   
  
She froze this time.  
  
"I-I.....well, she...."  
"Is she really your mother?"  
"No!! I'm just a normal mortal girl!! I'm not the child of a DEMON!!"  
"Oh.....I see....."  
"And how are you related to her?! She IS a demon, you know!!"  
"I'm her son...."  
  
She pulled the dagger back.  
  
"Her son...?"  
"She created me."  
  
She put the dagger in her pocket.   
  
"You really shouldn't tell just anyone that. A lot of people are trying to kill her."  
"Uh, ok......What's your name?"  
"Kotama. And I guess I'm your sister."  
"But, you said you were mortal......"  
She sighed. "I'm a half-breed.....my father is mortal. I turn into a mortal woman at the full moon."  
"Oh....you weren't created?"  
"No...."  
"Who was....or is....your father..?"  
"Mother would kill me if I told you....Are you a full-demon?"  
"......Yeah, I think."  
"What you control, or do you not control anything?"  
"Uh...."  
  
Emotions.....  
  
"Emotions."  
  
She stared at me.  
  
"ALL of them?!"  
"Uh...."  
  
Yes......  
  
"Yes."  
"Wow. You're lucky. I only control one..."  
"Yeah...?"  
"Yeah. Hey, what's your name?"  
"Kanjo-Rei*..."  
"Kanjo-....Huhn. Very fitting." (A/N: "Kanjo" means "emotion" and "Rei" means "spirit", in Japanese)  
  
I smiled at her.  
  
"Kotama?! Who are you talking to?!!"  
  
She whirled around.  
  
"I'll be right there!! I just need to take care of this....Scrub!! Yeah!!"  
  
She turned back to me.  
  
"Listen, Kanjo-Rei, you need to get out of here, fast. You're a dragon, aren't you? People here kill dragon's for a hobby. You're best bet would be to hide there." She pointed to a long wooden tunnel at the top of a hill. "That's the entrance to the Lost Woods. No one goes in there, since there's a rumor that Hylians that wander in there will turn into monsters. But, from what I can tell about you, turning into THAT kind of monster is the LEAST of your worries......I have to go, take care, brother!"  
  
She left.  
  
What did she mean, that was the least of my worries?  
  
I heard whispers from everywhere in the forest...  
  
I decided to follow Kotama's advice, anyway.   
  
I ran quickly up the hill and through the dark tunnel.  
  
I must have looked back at least ten times.   
  
That, was short, my first meeting with my sister. I hope to meet her again....  
  
And maybe, mother, I'll find YOU, instead....  
  
  
(Author's note's: Dun dun dun!! Kotama appears!!   
Can you guess who her dad is?   
Hehehe.....It's the guy that was at the door!!   
Yeesh, that evil person in Kanjo-Rei's brain's such a meanie....  
I don't own the Legend of Zelda.   
But I do own Deku, Business and Mad Scrubs!! Woooooooooo!!!   
Next Chapter: Nekuma-chan appears!! Yaaaaaaay!!   
Giozei, Kanjo-Rei, Kotama (and Nekuma!) are owned be me, Jakako-chan,   
AKA the Teen-ager with no Life.) 


	5. Nekuma's Song

Chapter 5: Nekuma's Song (Kanjo-Rei)  
  
  
  
  
  
I heard voices whisper behind me in the tunnel.  
  
"Did you see anyone?"  
"No..."  
"I heard someone!! It was a man!"  
"What? A hylian?"  
"That's not possible!! He would be dead!"  
"Well, it WAS a man...."  
"A demon, you think?"  
"Another one?!"  
"Giozei would know about THAT, wouldn't she?"  
"Do you really think she'd tell US?"  
"Prob'ly no....."  
  
I paused to catch my breath.   
Why did they seem to be so against my mother?  
  
She's a demon.....  
But that couldn't be WHY, could it?   
That's not right....  
  
It is to them. And they'll judge you the same way.....  
  
Aku no Kanjo-Rei......  
Leave me alone!!  
  
I started running faster, even though I knew I couldn't outrun him.  
Not if he was in my head.....  
  
I stopped when I heard music echoing from the tunnels.  
  
One of the songs was a cheerful tune that everything in the woods seemed to dance to.  
The other was a sad, somewhat hopeless melody that everything seemed to ignore.  
  
Not thinking, I followed the path the second song seemed to be coming from, until the music stopped.  
  
I looked around.  
  
Left.  
Right.  
Down.  
Up.......  
  
I stared up again to see to a pair of yellow eyes staring back at me.  
  
"Uh...."  
  
*POUNCE*  
  
"Gaaaah!!"  
  
I opened my eyes, and found a girl with short black and cat-ears sitting on my lap.  
  
"Um...."  
"Sir, sir!! You is hearing Nekuma-chan's song, yes, sir?! You is being another demon people, yes? Yes?!"  
"Uh, yes?"  
  
She clapped her paws, got up, and started dancing around two tree stumps.  
  
"Yes!! Nekuma-chan is founding another demon people!! Nekuma-chan has being discovered!! Nekuma-chan can have curse being broken!!"  
"Uh, who is 'Nekuma-chan'?"  
  
She pointed at herself and smiled.  
  
"This is being Nekuma-chan, sir. Nekuma-chan cannot be talking good because of curse being on herself. All Nekuma-chan can be doing is staying here, singing song." There were tears in her eyes. "Normal hyrulian people cannot hear Nekuma-chan singing song. Nekuma-chan has been founded now, Nekuma-chan can be having curse off now, if sir will help."  
  
She stared at me with pleading eyes.  
  
I stared back at her.  
  
"What can I do to help, then?"  
  
Her face brightened.  
She pounced on me again.  
  
"Gaaaaah!!!"  
"Ooo, you will be helping, then!! You is so nice to Nekuma-chan, sir!! What is sir's name being?"  
"Uh, Kanjo-Rei..."  
"Kanjo-Rei!! That is being such a pretty name, Kanjo-Rei-sama!!"  
"Er, isn't "sama*" a bit excessive?" (*Sama is a very formal attachment to a person's name)  
"No, no, nooo!! For helping in Nekuma-chan's curse, is nothing!!"  
"So, what can I do....?"   
  
She smiled.  
  
"You be Nekuma-chan's friend. You prove that you be Nekuma-chan's friend, curse will leave Nekuma-chan."  
"I'm sure you have better friends than me..."  
"No, no, nooo!! Nobody is better!! Nobody has even been finding Nekuma-chan yet, except Kanjo-Rei-sama-sir!!"  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Nekuma-chan is having no friends."  
  
Her eyes filled with tears again.  
  
"Nekuma-chan did be having LOTS of nice friends.....then Nekuma-chan had curse put on. Now Nekuma-chan can't speak to the hyrulian peoples. And Nekuma-chan talks funny-like to the demon peoples. Nekuma-chan is not really being stupid-like...."  
  
I put my hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I never thought you were stupid."  
"............Does you really mean saying that, Kanjo-Rei-sama...?"  
"Yes. I hardly know the world.....and my own mind. If anything, I'm stupid."  
  
Nekuma stood up.  
  
"Nekuma-chan will get curse off. Then Nekuma-chan will be teaching Kanjo-Rei-sama everything she is knowing. The Kanjo-Rei-sama will being very smart-like."  
"Nekuma....."  
"???"  
"Who put this curse on you...?"  
"Nekuma-chan is not remembering a name. But is remembering looks. Bad woman-person. All in black-like clothes, she was wearing. Scary-like eyes. All black. Being much more strong than Nekuma-chan. Nekuma-chan wants to be knowing, where is Kanjo-Rei-sama supposed to go...?"  
"I left to look for my mother..."  
"Who is being Kanjo-Rei-sama's mother?"  
"Her name is Giozei."  
  
Her ears perked up.  
  
"Nekuma-chan knows of Giozei-sama!! Nekuma-chan will be going with Kanjo-Rei-sama, and getting curse off, and will find Giozei-sama for him!!"  
"You'd......do that, for me? You hardly even know me..."  
"Nekuma-chan knows she can be trusting Kanjo-Rei-sama, she can tell!!"  
"Well, alright...."  
"Thank you, Kanjo-Rei-sama!!!"  
"Gaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!"  
  
So, I got up and had Nekuma lead the way out of the woods.  
  
I guess there are some pretty nice people out there....  
  
But, I wonder who the woman that put the curse on her is?  
  
And, I sure hope not to hear from "Aku no Kanjo-Rei" for a while....   
  
  
  
  
(Author's note's: Hi!! This is Kanjo-Rei!! Jakako-chan, AKA the Teen-ager with no life, decided to let me do the notes this time!! So, in case that's what you're thinking, no, I don't fall in love with Nekuma. MY love life comes in WAY later.....*sigh* I think Nekuma may have a little crush on ME though, huh....Never given that much thought. Anyway, Jakako-chan doesn't own the Legend of Zelda.... She owns me, though....*sob* She also owns Gozei, Kotama and Nekuma.....*grumble*) 


End file.
